Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Episode 35: Turn Up The Volume
by 1942
Summary: Karone tells Damon that he should be GSA's new chief mechanic, but a rival named Baxter wants to cheat by copying Damon's ideas! Elsewhere, Villamax's monster Decibat is sending screeching sound waves throughout the colony. After Baxter cheated, he didn't know that Damon's plans weren't finished yet. Damon has to warn Baxter about the device until it destroys anyone near it!


I own NOTHING! Power Rangers Lost Galaxy & Power Rangers both belong to Saban Entertainment, 20th Century Fox, Fox Kids & Toei!

Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Episode 35: Turn Up The Volume

[[The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Logo pops up like it normally does.]] Previously on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy

Leo is shown slashing the Savage Sword in half with his Quasar Saber as its explosion destroys him. "I'll always be here...for you...Kendrix..for all of you..." Leo's normal glowing spirit form said softly as he begins to fade away, leaving only the Red Quasar Saber glowing and floating over the ground, which flies into space while its blade glows red. "Leo..." Kendrix said while sobbing as Leo's Quasar Saber is no longer visible. "Protect my saber and our baby." Leo's normal transparent spirit form said as the scene cuts to the Red Quasar Saber glowing and floating in the air before flying into space. Karone is disguised as Astronema at the Onyx Tavern. "Astronema." A horned bearded auctioneer said as he gives her the Red Quasar Saber after wining an auction for it. She looks at the saber with amazement until Trakeena exposed her. "You're not Astronema!" Trakeena yelled from the right staircase next to Villamax. Karone knocks two Piranhatrons off of her arms with her fists, causing the two foot soldiers to go flying off of the horned bearded auctioneer's staircase. "Leo would be honored to have you take his place." Kendrix said as Karone morphs into the new Red Galaxy Ranger with a red glow (but with a skirt added to the ranger suit) then she does Leo's signature pose. "That monster has our powers." Karone said as Magnetox is seen using his magnet staff on all the rangers. "You and your friends' powers will be restored beyond your imagination." The Warrior said as Karone takes the key and holds on to it tight will determination. **"RED-ARMORED-POWER-RANGER!"** Karone shouted as she finishes her transformation but loses her skirt. Magnetox falls on the ground back first and explodes three times after being shot down by Karone.

[[The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Logo fades away like it normally does.]]

Terra Venture is spinning in space like it normally does. At one of its main hallway tunnels, Damon is fixing a viewing screen like he normally does while listening to music with yellow and black headphones. Karone politely dashes towards Damon to let him know about something he may be interested in. Damon was still doing the repair as he still whistles to music with his yellow and black headphones. Karone continues to dash politely to Damon, but accidentally bumps into one of the male GSA staff. "I'm sorry!" Karone apologized as she almost gets to Damon, who is almost done with his repair while actually dancing to the music as well. Karone finally catches up to him and just when he was finishing the repair, Karone snuck behind him. "Damon!" Karone said as she playfully pulls him up from his work. "Hey what's up, Karone?' Damon asked as he gets up and removes his yellow and black headphones. "You're just the guy I'm looking for, come with me!" Karone replied as she begins to pull Damon towards the Comet Cafe. "But I gotta finish-" Damon tried to say until Karone started yanking his left arm again. "It'll just take a minute, **COME ON!"** Karone pleaded as she successfully yanks Damon's left arm a third time towards the cafe, leaving Damon's toolbox in plain sight.

At the cafe, the elevator across the hall from it shows Damon and Karone exiting it to rush towards the job board. "The job board?" Damon asked. "But I already have a job!" Damon said. "I know, I know, I know. Check this out!" Karone said as she showed him a new position written on the job board's announcement poster. "Wanted. Chief Mechanic for GSA." Damon read as the announcement poster also said "Those interested should create a device to improve THE TERRA VENTURE. Please submit all designs to Commander Stanton". "So?" Damon asked as Karone jumped up and down softly like a little kid. "So? Everyone's always saying how you're the best mechanic on the ship. You'd be perfect for this job!" Karone said as Damon starts to look unconfident. "I don't know, Karone." Damon replied. "I mean that's a pretty big position. I don't think I'm qualified." Damon said as he attempts to leave the cafe. "Oh, of course you are!" Karone replied as she grabbed Damon's right arm so he can't escape the cafe. "It says here that you have to come up with a device to improve Terra Venture. You should go for it!" Karone insisted as two cadets approach them, the first one wearing a blue GSA cadet uniform and the second one wearing a red GSA cadet uniform. "You?"

The first cadet asked mockingly. "Ha! Don't make me laugh, alright this is a real job, Henderson I've got no room for no jockey like you." The first cadet said. "Besides, our boy, Baxter here, he's got that job in the bag!" The second cadet said as Damon and Karone looked unsurprised. The scene cuts to the screen briefly zooming in on Baxter, who is at the bar with four books. "Fraid so." Baxter said with fake sadness. "I wouldn't even waste my time if I were you!" Baxter said as Karone started to get annoyed. "Oh yeah?" Karone asked mockingly as she approaches Baxter. "Well Damon's gonna come up with a device that's gonna blow everyone away!" Karone said as she stops approaching Baxter, the latter of whom nodded sarcastically. "Right, Damon?" Karone asked as she turns her head to Damon. Uuhh...Yeah!" Damon replied with a brief smile. "I hope so." Damon finished as he still had doubts in his mind, but didn't show it physically.

The Post-Episode 33 Power Rangers Lost Galaxy intro goes the same.

The Scorpion Stinger moves backwards creepily in space to the right. Inside, Trakeena, Deviot, Villamax and Kegler are painfully covering their ears as Villamax's monster, Decibat sends out screeching, jagged circle-shaped sound waves all around the Scorpion Stinger. Deviot mistakenly crushes the beer bottle in his right hand as it shatters on the ground. **"UUURGHHHAAAHH! VILLAMAX, TURN HIM OFF!"** Deviot screamed as he still covers his ears and jagged circle-shaped sound waves are shown coming from Decibat's left speaker on his shoulder. Then Kegler's glasses shatter quickly as he whimpers in pain. **"STOP THAT NOISE!"** Trakeena screamed as Villamax and her other lackeys continue to cover their ears. Deviot then walks towards Decibat to shut him up. **"THAT IS ENOUGH! I DEMAND YOU TO STOP!"** Deviot demanded loudly as he pushes Decibat to the wall, causing the monster to stop his noise. "Oops, sorry!" Decibat apologized as Trakeena and her lackeys regain their balance. "Oooughhh...You should be!" Deviot said angrily as he begins to uncover his ears. Trakeena, as well as her lackeys, regain all their balances as Trakeena sits on her chair in front of the control buttons. "Well, could you hear it okay?" Decibat asked. "I heard you, Decibat, loud and clear!" Trakeena answered as she tries to fight a brief headache. "Now go to Terra Venture!" Trakeena ordered. "Sounds great!" Decibat shouted as he nodded then teleports to Terra Venture like a post-modern Dracula.

Back on Terra Venture, near its lecture hall, Damon and Karone go down some stairs near the hall. "Damon! Hey, hey! So what kind of device are you gonna design?" Karone asked as Damon got in her path. "Why don't you tell me?" Damon asked angrily. "This whole thing was _YOUR_ idea!" Damon said angrily as the scene cuts to Baxter coming out of his Terra Venture C1 Car, holding one of his books with his left hand, heading towards the lecture hall. A few of civilians in the area talk about how their lectures went until Decibat pops up like a post-modern Dracula. **"HHHHAAHHAA!"** Decibat laughed as Baxter and the civilians turn their heads back to the monster in delay shock. "Tune into THIS kids!"

Decibat shouted as Baxter and the civilians run for their lives. Decibat then used his speakers on Terra Venture, causing the unescaped civilians to cover their ears as some of them fall to the ground in pain while the ground shakes. Then a nearby water dispenser breaks and the windows of the lecture hall break violently. The scene cuts to Sentai footage, showing a Japanese woman in a bicycle parking lot, covering her ears in pain, as well as the green telephone of a phone booth ringing nonstop.

Damon's morpher receives a message from Alpha 6 as he covers it with his right hand while he and Karone look around to see if anyone would see them morph. "Come on." Karone said as she and Damon rush to a GSA engine door next to a high staircase. "Go ahead, Alpha." Karone said. "There's an unwanted visitor at the lecture hall." Alpha 6 replied as Damon and Karone got ready to get morphed. "Here we go!" Karone said as she softly bounces up and down like a little kid as she and Damon make one last check to see that no one sees them morphed, which went fine. **"GO GALACTIC!"** Damon and Karone shouted as they morphed in a split screen.

At the lecture hall, Karone (shown as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage), Damon, Kendrix, Kai and Maya arrive at the lecture hall, covering their ears the minute they heard Decibat's wrathful sound waves. A tall street clock that says 12:35, rings nonstop as well as a white rooster in a pet cage cockadoodledooing to the noise. "Make it stop!" Kendrix yelled as she covers her ears even tighter. "There he is!" Damon shouted as points at where the awful sound is coming from, then the scene cuts back to American footage, showing Decibat (who is sending out screeching, jagged circle-shaped sound waves), with the help of six Stingwingers attack six civilians, the latters of whom run away while covering their ears in pain. "Rangers!" Decibat yelled as Karone, Damon, Kendrix, Kai and Maya storm in to stop Decibat. "Some friendly advice." Kendrix said. "Get off Terra Venture!" Kai ordered as Decibat decided he wasn't going anywhere. "Well I certainly didn't expect friendly, so that's why I brought **THESE** guys along!"

Decibat yelled as his six Stingwingers charge at the rangers. The rangers fight them like they would normally fight some Stingwingers. Once they finished off all six Stingwingers, they charge at Decibat again. "Time for you to go!" Karone shouted as they finished charging towards Decibat. "Don't think so, leader girl!" Decibat replied as he waves his right index finger. "It's time for a "special" announcement!" Decibat screamed as he sends out screeching, jagged circle-shaped sound waves at the rangers. The rangers start screaming in pain as they cover their ears. "It's too loud!" Maya yelled as Decibat's right speaker on top his right shoulder is seen letting out jagged circle-shaped sound waves. "I can't stand it!" Kai shouted as Decibat's left speaker on top his left shoulder is seen letting out jagged circle-shaped sound waves. "We've gotta stop him!" Damon shouted as he takes out his Tran Blaster. "Nothing can withstand my wrath!" Decibat said while he was holding a purple conductor stick with his right hand, but no jagged, circle-shaped sound waves were in this scene. "We'll just see about that!" Karone replied loudly while trying to fight off the noise by uncovering her ears as she begins charging at Decibat until the skirtless red ranger's Sentai is shown trying to kick Decibat in the chest with her right foot. But the monster simply blocked it by grabbing her right leg with his left hand, leg sweeps her to the ground with his right leg, stomps on Karone's chest and gently puts his purple conductor stick next to Karone's neck, getting ready to destroy her. But then, just as Decibat was about to finish off Karone, Damon leaps in the air, aiming his Trans Blaster at Decibat. He then uses his Trans Blaster to severely damage Decibat's left speaker and breaking his purple conductor stick, putting a temporary end to his wrath. This made the monster fall to the ground back first in brief pain as he is blasted away from Karone, (who had a skirt in this footage). **"YOU BLEW UP MY WOOFER!"**

Decibat shouted as he looks at his damaged left speaker on top of his left shoulder. **"NOW GET OUT OF HERE!"** Damon ordered loudly as both Decibat and Karone pick themselves up. **"YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF ME RANGERS!"** Decibat screamed as he teleports to the Scorpion Stinger like a post-modern Dracula to have his severely damaged woofer fixed by Kegler. "He got away!" Kendrix said angrily as she stomps her foot while grunting briefly. "Great job!" Karone said victoriously. "Thanks!" Damon replied as he nodded. "But we need to figure out a way to pull the plug on him for good." Damon finished.

At the Comet Cafe, Baxter and his two cadets were enjoying a drink until the cadets were about to leave the cafe. "Good luck!" Both the cadets said as they patted him on the back, then left. "I've got it under control." Baxter said as he waves goodbye to his cadets and resumes thinking of a way to beat Damon to become chief mechanic as he sighs. He then hears Karone and Damon talking in the hallway outside the cafe and turns his head to them. "It'll be an asset for Terra Venture's defense!" Damon said. "Why would an ultra sonar trans thingy be good for Terra Venture?" Karone asked as she and Damon finished walking to talk about his design. "Ultra Sonic Transmitter!" Damon corrected with a confident smile on his face as they resumed walking down the hallway. "Terra Venture's gonna need it!" Damon said as Baxter listen to the first three details. "It'll destroy that monster, Decibat if he attacks again." Damon said as Baxter ran up to spy on the two unnoticed. "Perfect!" Karone said as Damon nodded happily as they took another break from walking. "Get rid of the monster and get a new job at the same time!" Karone said as Baxter hides behind a narrow wall in the hallway to continue spying on his competition rival and his partner. "Exactly!" Damon replied as Baxter still hides behind a narrow wall in the hallway, nearly done spying on them so he can cheat. "Hey that's so great!" Karone said as she and Damon resume walking down the hallway until Baxter can't see them anymore. "Yeah I'm gonna get started on it right now." Damon said as he and Karone are no longer visible in this scene, causing Baxter to turn his head the opposite direction. "Ultra Sonic Transmitter...That is a great idea." Baxter whispered to himself as he nods.

Later at 11:07 PM, at Damon's workshop, with the desk lamp on, he draws the designs for the transmitter in sleepy stress as he sighs. "It's already after eleven." Damon said tiredly as he looks at the clock on his desk as Karone comes in. "Hey." Karone said as Damon stretches. "You're still here?" Karone asked as she finished walking towards Damon. "Yeah, I still have a lot to finish." Damon replied as Karone looks at the clock on Damon's desk. "Wow, it's getting really late. You'd better get some rest." Karone insisted. I'll rest after the deadline tomorrow." Damon replied. "Okay." Karone said as she nodded with a smile. "Well hang in there!" Karone said as she playfully punches Damon's left upper arm as the latter chuckled. "Good night." Damon said as Karone walks away. As she left Damon's workshop, she hears someone dashing by, turns to it and notices the intruder accidentally knocked over a bucket of pain with a long brush inside it. "Hello?" Karone asked as the intruder didn't answer and kept hiding. "Is anyone there?" Karone asked again as she looks around while the intruder still doesn't answer. "Hmph." Karone said quietly as she walks away and yawns, ready to go to bed. Damon is still working tirelessly on his design for his Ultra Sonic Transmitter while stretching and yawning sometimes. After 12:43 PM & after 1:27 PM, Damon fell asleep, not knowing his plans were going to get copied. The intruder's lower legs are seen as he walks towards the workshop, ready to copy Damon's plans. The intruder happened to be Baxter! He takes out a camera and takes pictures of Damon's design while the latter is still asleep, not knowing Baxter cheating.

The sun rises up on the city as Damon is still asleep in his workshop. He opens his eyes and looks at the clock, which says 9:34 AM, meaning he passed the deadline! **"OH NO!"** Damon shouted as he was fully awake now. "The deadline!" He shouted as he went off to tell Karone. Near the lecture hall, Karone looks at her wrist watch sighing, disappointed that Damon is late, then shakes her head. She goes up the stairs near the lecture hall to wake Damon herself, but Damon himself, who was carrying his papers of plans with both hands, rushed towards the competition and accidentally bumps into Karone as they both fall on the ground as Damon's plans fly into the air and land between Karone and Damon, who try to pick themselves up. "Where were you? You're late!" Karone said with little anger as she and Damon managed to pick themselves up. "Fell asleep!" Damon answered briefly in stress as he picks up his plans. "I didn't get a chance to finish my plans, come on!"

Damon said as he and Karone rush to the competition. The place where the competition was being held, a few people clap as Commander Stanton nods as he steps away from the announcement staircase. Damon and Karone make it there just in time as they stopped coming towards the commander. "Commander Stanton!" Damon said tiredly. "Sir, these are the plans to my device. Now they're not quite finished yet, but the rest is all up here." Damon said as he points at his head. "I'm sorry, Damon." Commander Stanton apologized. "You're too late. We already hired a new chief mechanic." Commander Stanton said as Karone and Damon began to looked shocked. "This is Mr. Baxter." Commander Stanton said as he directs a shocked Damon and Karone's attention to Baxter, who is in the chief mechanic's uniform with praised people surrounding him. "Him?" Karone asked as she started to get angry. "He came up with a fantastic proposal." Commander Stanton finished. "It's called the Ultra Sonic Transmitter." Commander Stanton said as he shows Damon and Karone the plans that Baxter copied from Damon. Damon and Karone are both stunned as they look at that copy. The screen shows the copied plans itself. "It's just the thing we'll need if that monster attacks the colony again." Commander Stanton said. "Terrific idea, Baxter." Commander Stanton said as he pats Baxter's back with his right hand. "Thank you, sir." Baxter said as Karone started getting angrier. "Hey but that idea is Da-" Karone was about to say until Damon stopped her by stomping her left foot with his left foot, which caused to briefly grunt in little pain. "Great. Really great." Damon said as he nodded several times. "Congratulations, Baxter."

Damon said as he pats Baxter's left shoulder twice with his right hand. "You must be real proud of yourself." Damon said as Karone watched in anger throughout all the conversation. Uh, yeah thanks." Baxter said as Damon shakes his head, walks away in honest defeat as Karone follows him. "Hey wait. Why didn't you tell him that was your idea?" Karone asked. "If Baxter wants that job so badly that he has to cheat, then I feel sorry for him he can have it. I don't play like that." Damon finished as he walks away as Karone looked sad. "But..." Karone was about to say until she sighed in little sadness.

The Scorpion Stinger moves forward creepily in space to the left. Inside its treatment room, Kegler, with the help of two Stingwingers, are repairing Decibat's severely damaged left woofer. "Do you know what you're doing?" Decibat asked with doubt. "Of course I do." Kegler answered as he is finished with the repairs. **"BLAST THOSE RANGERS!"** Deviot yelled as he puts his fists together in anger. "Kegler, when will you have this blowhard repaired!?" Deviot asked in anger. "The repairs are finished." Kegler answered. "Now I'm tweaking him to make him louder than ever!" Kegler said as he finished tweaking Decibat's left woofer as the latter got all excited. "Whoo hoo! I like the way you think!" Decibat said as he pats his chest with his right hand.

Back on Terra Venture, at its weapons design lab, two scientists move down some stairs with a GSA soldier guarding its staircase. Under the stairs, Baxter is telling four scientists, one of which is female, how Baxter's device should go. "We need to generate all the power we can from maximum range." Baxter said. "Uh you and you." Baxter telling where the female scientist and male blonde scientist should go as the latters went to where they were supposed to be. As Baxter reviewed his plans he copied from Damon while nodding, Damon appears right in front of him after putting the papers down. "How did you get in here!?" Baxter asked with disbelief. "Baxter, there's something you need to know." Damon said as Baxter sighed in annoyance and walks away from Damon. "My plans, the ones you copied, I didn't have a chance to finish them! I fell asleep that night!" Damon said as Baxter finished pushing some buttons when he ignored Damon. "Plans? What plans? I don't know what you're talking about!" Baxter asked as he walks away from Damon a second time. "I designed this transmitter! You're just jealous that I got the job instead of you!" Baxter said as he points to the transmitter behind him then points at Damon, the latter of whom tries to approach Baxter to warn him. "It's not about that!" Damon replied while approaching to Baxter even closer. "If you build that transmitter, it could be dangerous." Damon warned as Baxter shook his head a second time. "I don't have time for this!" Baxter replied with anger. "I've got work to do!" Baxter said as he gently pushes Damon out of his way with his right hand. "You're fired!" Baxter yelled as he fires the male blonde scientist before knocking over his clipboard, then leaves as Damon looks completely worried.

At Terra Venture Square, Decibat goes up some stairs to prepare to unleash his wrath on Terra Venture again while holding a new conductor stick. "Time to pump up the volume! Let's rock this town!" Decibat shouted as he clears his throat then sends out jagged, circle-shaped sound waves, (though they're not visible in Sentai footage), causing the engines of two cars to let out steam and a blue Terra Venture train near a hotel to pass by rapidly. He then looks up in the air, using some of Terra Venture's airplanes to increase his wrath even more. Then Sentai footage of the windows of two buildings are seen shattering violently. Then some citizens of Terra Venture are screaming and running away from the debris of the damaged buildings.

One of the viewing screens at the control tower shows a laughing Decibat using his speakers with the jagged, circle-shaped sound waves now visible. "He's back!" Commander Stanton said loudly while he and Baxter cover their ears as everything begins to shake. "It's time to put that device of yours to the test."

Commander Stanton said while he and Baxter still cover their ears as everything still shakes. At the weapons garage, three of the employed scientists, along with three GSA soldiers, Commander Stanton, Baxter and the vehicle's orange-haired driver set off on their Terra Venture GMC truck to destroy Decibat with all the supplies they need. Damon, who is covering his ears completely due to not having the headphones that slightly lower the noise, keeps bumping into stuff int the weapons lab while trying to save Baxter and the rangers.

At the square, Decibat continues torturing Terra Venture with his speakers. **"HHAHHHAAAAHHHAA!"** Decibat laughed evilly until he notices unmorphed Kendrix, Kai and Maya running towards him. "There he is!" Kendrix shouted as she, Maya and Kai finished running. "What!? Not glad to see me? I told you I'd come back!" Decibat shouted as the three rangers hear Villamax's motorcycle coming their way. Then in horror, they see Villamax on his bike, ready to help Decibat destroy them. He presses the breaks on his bike. "Only the three of you?" Villamax asked as he counts the rangers. "No matter, I'll still have fun with you!" Villamax shouted as he pulls one of his pistols from his right holster as he shoots at the rangers. **"GO GALACTIC!"**

Kendrix, Kai and Maya shouted as they morph after Villamax tries to shoot them, (this switched the scene to Sentai footage). They charge at Villamax, only to be stopped by Decibat's screeching sound waves as the screen cuts to a close up on Decibat's left speaker on top of his left shoulder, though the jagged, circle-shaped sound waves are not visible. The rangers cover their ears in pain as more glass from nearby buildings shatter and fall to the ground, even the middle of a building explodes, but with smoke only.

Near the battlefield, Damon finally catches up to Baxter and his screw as everything continues to shake. Baxter and the others prepare to activate the transmitter to attack Decibat as the latter cackles. "Alright, Baxter let me know when you're ready." Commander Stanton said as Baxter begins the coordinations of his transmitter until it locks on Decibat. "Transmitter locked on target." Baxter said as Commander Stanton loudly tells everyone to stand clear. Baxter prepares the device only to find out it wasn't ready for proper use as it overloads and its controls produce short amounts of lightning. While Baxter was off guard, the deice starting to overload even more with mild amounts of lightning coming out of the controls. **"BAXTER!"** Damon shouted as he rushes over to save the man who stole his work, the latter of whom looks at Damon with confusion. **"GET BACK!"** Damon yelled as Commander Stanton notices a running Damon on the premises too. **"GO ALONG!"** Damon screamed as Commander Stanton loudly tells everyone to clear the area and move it as the device overloads even more. Baxter grunts in frustration as the device is close to exploding. Damon leaps in the air, grabs Baxter as they jump in the air as the device explodes then land on the ground in relief. The device is now destroyed. Damon then helps Baxter get up as Commander Stanton and his crew rush to the two mechanics to ask about what happened to the device. "What happened!?" Commander Stanton asked as he and his crew stop rushing towards Damon and Baxter. "I...I...I don't know!" Baxter answered as he looks scared. "What do you mean you don't know?" Commander Stanton asked with little anger. "You designed it!" Commander Stanton replied as Baxter puts his his head down in shame. "Well?" Commander Stanton asked as Baxter tried to tell him he cheated. "Actually, sir...The truth is...I-" Baxter was about to confess until Damon cutted in to save Baxter from getting fired. "The truth is, sir, he needs more time." Damon said as Baxter no longer felt ashamed. "Maybe I can help." Damon said as Baxter looked confused in a good way. "Really?" Baxter asked as Damon winks his left eye at him. "But now it's up to you to repair your device!" Damon said as Baxter told everyone to return to weapons lab to fix the destroyed device, giving Damon enough time to help his friends.

Back on the battlefield, a morphed Maya uses her lightning powers by pounding her right hand on the ground, causing her attack to hit both Villamax and Decibat as the latter's conductor stick in snapped in half in the process. Then a morphed Kendrix, Kai and Maya charge towards Decibat and Villamax, trying to attack them with their Transdaggers. Villamax tried to shoot Kai again, but the latter used his Cosma Claw to block the bullets. **"COSMA CLAW**!" Damon yelled as leaps in the air and hits Villamax on the chest with it as the latter screams in pain. **"DELTA DAGGERS!"** Maya yelled as she leaps in the air and hits Decibat on the chest with them as the latter screams in pain. **"BETA BOW!"** Kendrix yelled as she leaps in the air and hits bot Villamax and Decibat on the chest with two of its arrows as the latters screams in pain again. This was piratically enough to knock the two aliens to the ground, both screaming in pain at the same time. Kendrix, Maya and Kai prepare to finish off the two aliens with their Transdaggers until a morphed, Karone, who is skirtless in the red ranger's Sentai footage as a morphed Damon also leaps in the air to assist Kendrix, Kai and Maya. "Hey, guys!" Karone shouted as she and Damon landed on the ground on their feet to finally help their friends. "Karone, Damon!" Kai said with brave relief. **"BLAST YOU RANGERS!"** Villamax screamed as the rangers prepared to use all their Transdaggers to form its star formation **. "TRANSDAGGERS STAR FORMATION!"**

Karone commanded as Damon was about to finish the commands they gave to their Transdaggers, all while Decibat and Villamax took turns gasping. **"TRANSDAGGERS FIRE!"** Damon commanded as they unleash their attack on both Villamax and Decibat, the latters of whom have spark explosions on their chests. This caused Villamax to fall leap to the left side of a wall, which he rams into in pain and caused Decibat to leap fall to the left right side of a wall, which he also rams into in pain. They landed on the ground, grunting in pain. "Decibat, destroy them!" Villamax ordered loudly as his monster was about to do just that. They both picked themselves up. "It's time for the volume to grow up!" Decibat hollered as he grows giant while growling angrily as his voice deepens. "Galactabeasts, **ARISE!"**

Damon shouted as all five Galactabeasts are dashing as they roar and roar like they normally do in the Galaxy Megazord's transformation sequence and turn into the GalactaZords as they dash and roar like they normally do in the Galaxy Megazord's transformation sequence . Damon then leaps in the air, lands on his Condor Galactabeast's head as the latter flies past buildings, Then Karone used her Transdagger to turn her Lion Galactabeast and the other Galactabeasts into the GalactaZords. "Zords transform, **NOW!"** Karone commanded as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows her going into her zord's cockpit as the other Galactabeasts are dashing as they roar and roar like they normally do in the Galaxy Megazord's transformation sequence and turn into the GalactaZords as they roar and dash like they normally do in the Galaxy Megazord's transformation sequence as Damon is shown using his Green Transdagger to begin the Galaxy Megazord's transformation. "GalactaZords, **TRANSFORM!"** Damon commanded as the Galaxy Megazord is formed in this episode's way. The screen later flashes to the battlefield as Decibat and the megazord pose their attacks by walking side to side at the same time before they attack. "You thought I was loud before, listen to this! **FULL POWER!"** Decibat screamed as the megazord charges at him as Decibat puts his speakers on full power as the screen zooms in on Decibat's right speaker on top of his right shoulder, preventing the megazord from charging any closer. But this is the last time that he sends out sound waves from both his speakers with no jagged, circle-shaped sound waves. The megazord is stopped in its tracks in pain as it has a few explosion sparks coming out of its chest. But this wasn't enough to stopped the determined rangers. **"RED POWER!"** Karone commanded as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows Karone having the megazord shoot fire from its mouth at Decibat's right speaker on his right shoulder, destroying it, causing the monster to scream in pain. The megazord can finally charge at him as the latter screams in pain. "Galaxy Megazord Saber, **READY!"** Damon commanded as the megazord uses its Galaxy Megazord Saber at full power to destroy Decibat's left speaker on top of his left shoulder, causing the latter to scream in pain as he falls to the ground chest first in pain. "Condor GalactaZord!" Damon commanded from his cockpit as he prepares to use the signal to make the megazord do its Condor GalactaZord Missile Launch finisher. The megazord uses its Condor GalactaZord Missile Launch to finish off Decibat, the latter of whom screams in pain as he falls forward and explodes. The megazord does its Condor GalactaZord Missile Launch victory pose as the screen fades to black.

Terra Venture spins around space like it normally does. At Damon's workshop, Karone is helping him put tools in his toolbox. "Can you hand me that wrench?" Damon asked as Karone hands him the wrench he asked for. "You know that job should be yours." Karone said as she walks to Damon while shaking her head. "I can't believe you let Baxter get away with it." Karone finished as she shakes her head again. "You know, the funny thing is, Baxter's actually a pretty good guy!" Damon replied as he happily nods while smiling. "Baxter, a good guy?" Karone asked as Baxter walks into the workshop. "Hey, I've been looking for you." Baxter said as he finishes walking to tell Damon about something. "Well, if it isn't the chief mechanic." Karone said sarcastically. "You mean former chief mechanic. I'm made up an excuse, I told Stanton that I thought it would be too much work for me, I just resigned." Baxter finished as Damon looked disappointed. "You **WHAT?"** Damon asked. "I guess I wanted that job so badly that I'd do anything to get it. Even cheat." Baxter said as Damon looks at Karone. "I wasn't cool. I'm really sorry." Baxter apologized as Damon shakes his head as away of forgiving him. "Forget about it, we're cool!" Damon replied as he and Baxter do a cool guy farewell clap while Karone looked at both of them and smiled. "Anyway, I uh, told Commander Stanton that I thought you should be chief mechanic." Baxter said as he politely points at Damon as the latter smiles. "You deserve it." Baxter finished as Damon and Karone nodded at him as he left. "Hmph...Maybe he's not such a jerk after all." Karone said as she nodded and then chuckled briefly.

At the chief mechanics office, the door slides open to show Commander Stanton telling Karone and Damon to come in. "Woah, **WOW!"** Karone said as she looks around in amazement. "This will be your new office." Commander Stanton said. "Not too shabby, huh?" Karone asked as Commander Stanton prepared to show Damon his new desk. "And here...is your desk." Commander Stanton said as he puts his right hand on the desk. "Desk?" Damon asked in confusion. "Of course, to do all your paperwork, no more dirty hands." Commander Stanton said as Damon looks at his dirty hands. "But I **LIKE** getting dirty!" Damon said as Karone and Commander Stanton chuckle briefly while he went to show Damon his new suit. "Very funny." Commander Stanton said as walks over to Damon. "You can finally get rid of those of old coveralls, and here's your new suit." Commander Stanton said as shows Damon the chief mechanic's suit after getting it from a coat hanger. "Me...In a suit?" Damon asked with doubt and confusion. "Come on." Karone said as she walks over to Damon. "This'll look GREAT on you." Karone said as she puts the suit in front of Damon's chest as he shook his head. Baxter then happens to pass by in the hallway as Damon notices him and wants to tell him that he can be chief mechanic. "Hey, Baxter!" Damon shouted as he escorts Baxter into the office and tells the latter to come on in. "I've been thinking, **YOU** should have this job!" Damon said as Baxter looks on with disbelief. "Me?" Baxter asked as Damon looks at Karone and Commander Stanton. "Yeah! I insist! You should take this job!" Damon insisted happily as he directs a doubtful Baxter to a proud Karone and Commander Stanton. As soon as Baxter focused his attention on Commander Stanton, Damon playfully points at him to convince Commander Stanton that Baxter is the man for the job. "The job is still yours if you want it." Commander Stanton said as Baxter no longer felt doubtful or confused. "Well...alright then, I'll take it!" Baxter said happily as Damon prepared to go back to fixing the viewing screen **. "EXCELLENT!"** Damon shouted as he playfully pats both of Baxter's arms and shakes his right hand with both hands. "Good luck _AND_ goodbye!" Damon finished as he goes back to repairing the viewing screen. "Wait!" Karone hollered as Damon gets back to work in the hallway. She then goes after him while still holding the suit. Then Commander Stanton crosses his arms as the screen freezes to show the executive producers' end credits.

Executive Producers

Haim Saban

Shuki Levy

The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Outro and the Saban Entertainment Logo go the same.


End file.
